Parenting Skills
by Muffliat0
Summary: Ginny se cuadró frente a su marido, este estaba ocupado en su oficina con varios pergaminos atrasados, observó el vociferador en la mano y luego los ojos centellantes de su esposa. [Este One Shot está participando en el Drinny-Con 2019, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way"].


_**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.

Hola, por más que quise e intenté publicar antes de las doce no pude, me estoy volviendo loca con todos los pendientes que tengo, yo quería meterme en esto y lo sé, mil disculpas, espero poder volver a ser una persona responsable, gracias por todo.

Este one shot está participando en el **_Drinny-Con 2019_**, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "_Drinny All The Way_"

Palabra/Tema del día:

VΙ. Hijos.

* * *

La lechuza tenía escasos cinco minutos que había llegado a la casa a la que se le había enviado, en cuanto la mujer la vio, se apresuró rápidamente para tomar la carta atada a la pata, aunque el varón apareció de la nada, quitándole la oportunidad, le miró serio en cuanto a la caligrafía fina en letra verde apareció ante sus ojos.

—Yo me encargaré –sonrió –tienes que ir a trabajar y además dijiste que era una junta importante y…

—Está dirigida a mí –le informó, así que ella apretó los labios.

—Vaya –sonrió lo más natural que pudo.

—Estoy esperando –le informó el varón a su mujer.

— ¿En serio? –Sonrió divertida –y decían que los hombres no podían gestar ¡Tiene que ser un verdadero milagro! ¡Algo que sólo la magia podría lograr!

—Qué graciosa…

—Espera ¡Me fuiste infiel! Estoy más que segura que no tengo espermas ¿cómo se podría embarazar a un hombre? ¿Le pasas un óvulo? Quizá…

—Ginevra –la interrumpió, cerrando los ojos un instante para controlarse –dime ¿por qué Minerva McGonagall me enviaría una lechuza a mí? –Interrogó –dime ¿has estado ocultando información?

—Absolutamente no, Draco –se encogió de hombros.

—Ginevra Malfoy –la nombró en ese tonto tono autoritario que solía usar cuando quería tratarla como una más de sus hijos.

—Draco Weasley –soltó, él volvió a cerrar los ojos, llamando toda su paciencia para lidiar con su esposa.

—Iré a hablar directamente con ella, veremos en qué líos se han metido Lynx y Orión en esta ocasión.

—Draco, amor…

—No, las cartas de Hogwarts normalmente vienen dirigidas a los dos, los dos firmamos la respuesta, hay algo que debes estar ocultándome como para que McGonagall se asegurara de que en esta ocasión recibiera la información, así que no iré a trabajar, este asunto está primero.

El rubio escribió algo en un pergamino y usó su lechuza para enviarlo, la mujer notó que la carta del colegio seguía sin abrirse, así que avanzó hasta él, lo sujetó por el cuello y lo besó, la inquietud de Draco se transformó de inmediato, la sujetó de la cintura, ya había avisado que no llegaría a trabajar.

—Vamos a la cama ¿o es que te desagrada la idea?

—Para nada.

—M—

Ginny se acurrucó junto a su marido, el sexo había sido fabuloso, normalmente Draco era más pasional en la cama cuando estaba enojado y frustrado, eso siempre le ayudaba a relajarse.

—Adoro cuando faltas al trabajo –se giró para besarlo, mientras volvía a subirse sobre él.

—Sí, a mí me gusta que seas tu propia jefa –gruñó, incorporándose para poder besarle el cuello –te amo, Ginevra, como un loco.

—Yo te amo a ti, Draco el loco Malfoy –sonrió, besándolo.

—Me amas ¿qué tanto? –sonrió socarrón.

—Con un tercio de mi alma –él sonrió.

—Entonces ¿me dirás que hicieron los gemelos? –elevó una ceja, que lo hizo verse más atractivo a pesar de los años, ella suspiró.

—Le jugaron una broma a Filch –se encogió de hombros –y cuando los castigaron, recrearon el escape de mis hermanos, Fred y George, salvo que se aventaron de la torre de astronomía.

—Son tus genes, problemáticos siempre –murmuró, meneando la cabeza.

—Oye –se quejó, golpeándole el pecho desnudo.

—Al menos están bien ¿no dañaron nada?

—No, sólo… -la pelirroja observó a su esposo con el cejo fruncido –Draco ¿no crees que estás tomando esto muy a la ligera?

— ¡Ja! –Se burló –lo dice la que los encubrió.

—Sí, pero eso es normal en mí, eres demasiado severo con ellos.

—Estoy siendo mucho más flexible de lo que fueron conmigo cuando su edad, Ginny -soltó.

—Tú no eres tu padre.

—Y ciertamente tú no eres tu madre, no creo que reaccionara así cuando tus hermanos hacían algo.

—Sí –se encogió de hombros –bueno, tengo el gen problemático, me sigue atrayendo el peligro –besó el cuello de su esposo –quizá por eso sigo locamente enamorada de ti –sonrió.

—Posiblemente –admitió, besándola.

—M—

Draco avanzó fuera de la oficina de McGonagall, en el pasillo se topó con sus hijos, los gemelos Lynx y Orión, de 15 años de edad, la joven rubia de ojos chocolate bajó la mirada cuando lo vio serio, en cuento a su hijo, un pelirrojo de cabello más bien zanahoria, elevó una ceja.

—No te queda la cara, espera a que mamá se entere que hice la apuesta contigo –soltó, seguro de sus palabras.

—Sí, yo no escuché que llevaras a ese imbécil en calzones por todo el colegio volando ¿o sí?

— ¡Papá! –Chilló Orión -¡Pero llevé a Filch! Eso debe contar más.

—Filch no rompió el corazón de tu hermana, y si no estás preparado para tomar las cosas en serio, Orión, tampoco estás preparado para una escoba profesional de ese nivel, lo lamento.

—Le diré a mamá en ese caso –lo chantajeó.

—Nunca va a creerte.

—M—

Ginny se cuadró frente a su marido, este estaba ocupado en su oficina con varios pergaminos atrasados, observó el vociferador en la mano y luego los ojos centellantes de su esposa.

—Orión tiene noticias interesantes –soltó, esperando a que Draco dijera algo a su favor.

—Dime ¿qué interesantes noticias tiene? –interrogó, elevando una ceja platinada, Ginny odiaba que hiciera eso, la desarmaba completamente.

—Ah, escúchalo tú mismo.

_Mamá, no se me hace justo que papá nos castigue ¡Fue su idea! Él dijo que si lo hacía me compraría la escoba que reseñaste el mes pasado, hice lo que me tocaba, sí, no era el exnovio de Lynx ¡Pero era Filch! ¡Eso es mejor!_

—Creo que tu hijo no sabe distinguir de una nota del día de los inocentes ¿no es así? –se burló Ginny –y tampoco mantener el pico cerrado, así que ¿gano la apuesta? –se burló.

—Técnicamente él sólo dice que fue mi idea, no que apostamos a que no sería capaz, no he perdido nada.

—Tecnicismos, no son nada.

—Aun así, queda la duda razonable ¿no? Fue mi idea, más no le dije que lo hiciera, es como ¡Oye, sería buena idea hechizar las nubes y llueva poción de la verdad! Pero no estoy expresando que deberías hacerlo.

—Eres un tramposo –se quejó la pelirroja, después de todo, su marido tenía razón.

—Y tu hijo un bocazas, y aun así, nos amas –sonrió victorioso.


End file.
